


She Obeys Fury

by Axolotl7



Series: May Moments  - one shots and missing scenes [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Dom!Fury, Dom/sub, F/M, Fury swears a LOT!, One Shot, PWP, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Sub!May
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4150413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axolotl7/pseuds/Axolotl7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She does as she’s told when she scenes with him. He demands it.</p><p> </p><p>Missing scene for The 0-8-4</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Obeys Fury

He’s earned her respect as a man and he’s earned her obedience as a Dom.

She does as she’s told when she scenes with him. He demands it.

 

“How long?” he asked, his fingers delving into the wetness between her legs without hesitation. She was tight on two of them. She wasn’t usually this tight for him.

“Its been a while,” she managed to squeeze out in response, most of her attention on the fingers working their way into her cunt whilst she tried to remain standing at ease.

*CRACK* she heard the sound milliseconds before the blinding pain registered on her ass and couldn’t control the fact that she tried to jump forwards away from the pain. “Two months,” she answered quickly. 

“Two months. Two whole months whilst this greedy little fuck hole has stood empty?” he asked. He was scissoring his fingers now, pressing against her deep inside, stretching her for what was to come.

“Yes, sir,” she was concentrating. He always expected her to stay focused, to answer his questions and follow his orders, irrespective of what he did to her body.

A dry finger pressed against her ass before he asked the expected “and this one? How long since this little fuck hole’s had a nice hard cock up it?”

“I… I don’t know, sir,” she replied honestly. The finger hesitated, retreating from where it had been pressed and she sighed in obvious relief. 

“You ‘don’t know, sir’? If its true that you ‘don’t know sir’ then its been too God damn fucking long, May!” he was shouting by the end of it.

“Yes, sir,” she replied. Because really how else could once reply to Fury?

The fingers in her cunt withdrew with a last scrape over her spot making her shudder gently, and moved back further to slather her asshole with her own juices. He spent some minutes playing her there. Circling her hole, sliding his fingers through the wetness, pressing against her until she thought he might just slip one inside and then retreating again without entering her. Her knees were locked to keep her upright but her legs were shakey and she was grateful for him standing flush behind her. She might not have been permitted to lean back in to him for support but at least he was ready to catch her if she fell.

He removed his hands from her entirely and stepped back away moving to place Coulson’s desk between the two of them and took a seat in the high backed chair. He rested forwards, elbows on the desk and fingers steepled, focusing solely upon her. She straightened up quickly and worked to modulate her breathing under his scrutiny.

“You need to find someone on the bus to fuck you, Agent May.”

“Yes, sir,” she replied on rote.

“I shouldn’t have to work before I can fuck your god damned fucking holes, May!”

“No, sir.”

“If I want to fuck your holes then they should be ready for me. As it is, I’d probably lose half my cock if I stuck it in your tight little pussy right now! And lets not even talk about that ass, May!”

“Yes, sir.”

“Well?!” he demanded, standing up suddenly for dramatic effect.

“I’m sorry, sir,” she replied in the same monotonous tone as used down the ages in responding to all shouting drill instructors.

“You’re sorry?! Don’t be sorry, May! Do something about it!” he roared up close into her face.

“Yes, sir,” she said, quickly unclasping her hands and sending one down to pump two fingers inside her wet slit. The angle was awkward meaning she could only get up to the second knuckle inside herself but she knew better than to shift out of position or to complain. She kept her eyes fixed on his, his stare boring into her impatiently as she played with herself.

She quickly added another finger and quickly after that a fourth despite the almost painful stretch, rocking her hips back and forth in an attempt to get more leverage and push them deeper inside.

“Problem, May?” he asked looking concerned however fake she knew it was.

“Yes, sir. My fingers don’t reach sir.”

“Maybe I can help,” he suggested – she wasn’t going to point out that he’d just refused to help AND complained about having to do any of the work. She knew better than to give any cheek to Fury.

“Yes, please sir,” she said removing her fingers expecting him to replace them with his own.

Instead he produced a rather large dildo from nowhere she could discern and slapped it down on the desk between them. “Get on it, May.” She presumed he meant to get on with it but it seemed mounting it would be the easiest way to stretch herself quickly for him so she took the liberty of interpreting it that way. She lost no time climbing up to kneel astride it on the desk and guided the head into her sopping wet folds whilst he sat back and watched.

She groaned lightly as she pushed down further, feeling it press into her steadily opening her up, and stopped for a second to catch herself again – he didn’t like her to make too much noise. “Get on with it, May,” he growled and she sank swiftly the rest of the way down it, holding it buried deep within her. He’d stood up at some point whilst she’d been distracted and was now circling round her.

“How’s it feel, May?” he asked as though truly interested.

“hnnnnh…” she exhaled. *CRACK* she fell forwards to hands and knees with the force of the strike, jolting her hard against the dildo deep within her, leaving her groaning trying to raise up off it and relieve the pressure a little. His large hand resting on her lower back kept her in place on it. “Sorry, sir. It feels big, sir,” she answered quickly.

“Big good or big bad, May?” he stayed stood behind her, a threatening position leaving her vulnerable to him.

“Big good, sir,” she responded without hesitation even though the dildo inside her currently felt way too big to just sit there. She needed to move. Her body was telling her to ride it, to massage it with her muscles until it felt good. She twitched slightly under his hand but didn’t give in to the urge to move, holding herself in place by sheer force of will.

He leaned forwards over her, resting his clothed chest the length of her bare back until his lips met her left ear. “I don’t think I believe you, May” he whispered directly to her and she shuddered in response. “Big isn’t always good you know,” he said conversationally as he pressed a finger alongside the dildo already stretching her, making her whine at the burn. “If I stuck my cock in here now, it’d hurt you. It’d probably tear you. You wouldn’t like that would you, May?”

Grnng didn’t seem like the appropriate answer but it was all that she had available at the moment so he was going to have to wait. He didn’t seem overly concerned about her lack of coherent response this time though as he continued “Or maybe you would like it. You like when I stretch you. When I press hard into you and force your muscles to slowly give way, burning as your body cedes to my will. To my cock.” He pressed another big finger against her entrance, pushing steadily against her alongside the dildo, adding more pressure until she could feel herself giving a little more. Then he sunk it inside to the knuckle and she gasped, muscles freezing, stilling her hips entirely. “You okay, May?” he asked in that gravelly voice.

“Ye… yes, sir. Just… just Oh God! Just trying to take it, sir,” she managed to gasp out. Her whole body was shuddering with the effort of staying absolutely still and her breaths were coming in short gasps she couldn’t control. 

“Then calm yourself the fuck down, May. I know you can take it.” The harshness of his words was in direct contrast to the hand reassuringly stroking down her lower back.

“Yes, sir,” she replied and dropped her head to hang down low, concentrating on taking deeper even breaths to calm her heartrate and bring her body back until her control. 

When she was calmer he played a little with his fingers, rubbing along the inside of her pussy walls, fluttering muscles clenching and relaxing as he teased them, feeling how packed he’d made her. How he’d stuffed her full. Every time she clenched she could feel it all. It felt sooo good. She was riding up higher just from the feel of everything inside her.

Then he pulled his fingers from her and despite the large dildo still inside she felt empty again.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“Up,” he commanded suddenly and grabbed the stand she’d clocked when she entered. She hated that damned thing. She was pretty sure he’d brought it with him deliberately because he knew how she hated it. Knew how hard she had to work to keep position on it. Damn it! She was so gonna be sore in the morning.

He brought the stand across the room, positioning it in well out of the way in the corner, then dove back down to remove additional toys from his black bag. She admits she let out a whimper when he pulled out the magic wand. A whimper she quickly silenced when he glared over at her. He didn’t like her making any noise about what he chose – she wasn’t permitted to comment on what he chose to do to her body in any manner. 

He attached a large rigid vibrator to the top of the stand, screwing it down firmly in place. An immovable object that he would force her body to mould around. Then he attached a much thinner silicone dildo slightly behind it. She knew where those were both going to end up. God she hated the bloody stand. As if he knew what she was thinking, he smirked “You’re so lucky I’m in a generous mood today. Lean over the table and spread your cheeks wide.”

She did so without hesitation, reaching back with both hands to grab and spread her ass cheeks, leaving her tiny asshole on display to him. He waited for a while she was certain just to mess with her, to see if she held position for him. She did. She always did for him.

She was ready for it when he brushed something soft up against her hole. She knew it wasn’t his finger from the feel. She guessed it was either the smaller dildo or a plug to get her started with. He circled it round her ass a few times before running it down and thrusting straight up into her cunt. Definitely a plug she discerned as the neck narrowed, seated only a few inches into her. He withdrew it almost immediately and pressed it firmly against her ass. The command was obvious for all that it was unspoken and she pushed out and back against it.

She really wasn’t a fan of anal play. She didn’t let anyone indulge often so it always seemed to hurt no matter the preparation. Fury was one of the few who insisted on it. Or maybe he was just one of the few she let insist on it? Either way, the bastard always stuck something in her ass.

The tip slid in easily enough and the constant pressure he kept up on the base made the rest glide into her with a burn until her hole closed round the narrowed seat and the base rested against her hole. He tapped the base with his index finger, knocking on it knowingly whilst she concentrated on holding the tears building in the corners of her eyes from falling and bit her lip to keep from begging him to take it back out.

He left her spread boneless over Coulson’s desk as she gathered herself and only when she raised her head again did he proceed, brushing the dildo she been riding gently up through her slit and rubbing it back down once before seating it deep within her pussy, forcing the plug inside her ass to shift suddenly to make room. He thrust the dildo in and out of her a few times, letting her drift a little on the feeling and relax even with the plug burning in her arse.

Then he pulled both out with no warning, stood her upright, spun her and commanded her at ease. That, she thought, was a completely inappropriate phrase for the situation. She knew what was coming - she’d never been less at ease! But like a good little soldier she took up position anyway – shoulders back, back straight, hands clasped lightly behind her back and legs spread slightly to line her feet with her shoulders. 

He pointed to the stand in the corner and she walked steadily across to it legs like jelly beneath her. He pushed her behind so that the stand stood just in front of her then twisted the side nob on it to make it drop down. She stepped forwards onto the base of the stand without being asked and he fastened her ankles into the already positioned cuffs. Did she mention she hated the stand? Those darned cuffs were the main reason. They held her feet in place on the spot so that she couldn’t correct for any slight movement in any direction. They left her completely unbalanced and at risk of toppling the whole thing over. She really didn’t like to feel out of control of her body in such a way. But it wasn’t her decision and she wasn’t going to demean herself by asking him to leave them off.

Satisfied her ankles were positioned correctly he pulled the stand upwards into place, resting the vibrator so that it just peaked within her pussy. Then he raised it, pushing it up and into her without hesitation, forcing her body to give way and accept it notwithstanding its size. He pushed about six inches of it in before he stopped to let her rest a little. Well, she’d thought it was to let her rest, right up until he pushed the smaller dildo an inch into her asshole without warning. That did make her squeal, so he cracked her ass cheek sharply. A crack which in turn made her clamp down on the intruding objects nearly starting the whole damned cycle again. 

Satisfied she managed to stay quiet that time he forced another inch inside her. The two being attached to the stand meaning they invaded at the same rate, squeezing together into her where she was sure there wasn’t space for them to go.

“Good girl,” he said pre-emptively as he bloody well shoved the rest straight up into her, forcing her to her up onto her tiptoes with a bitten off shout. Then he bent down to secure the stand at that height, leaving her twisting on tiptoes, only able to spin slightly round on the hard pole he’d pierced into her.

Then he attached the wand to sit above her clitoris and she allowed her head to fall forwards, using her hair to hide her face as she left out a soft sob. She hated this contraption.

 

He turned on the hard vibrator stuffed in her cunt on first. She was particularly surprised to feel that rather than simply vibrate it appeared to massage her walls fluttering with pressure up and down in a frenzied pattern designed to catapult her straight into an orgasm. He didn’t give her any time to even think about that though before wiggling and seating the magic wand right upon her clit and turning that to a steady pulsing vibration which made her toes ache to curl. The combined sensations made her clamp down hard on the unyielding intruders but that only increased the sensations and reminded her how full she was, flinging her into a hard orgasm. The sensations continuing despite her rigidly held muscles catapulted her into the next one almost without pause inciting a short breathless scream.

“Do be quiet, May. I’m trying to work over here whilst you’re making all that fuss,” came the order from a quietly sitting Fury who it appeared had moved some time ago back to Coulson’s chair and was stroking himself steadily whilst watching her try to remain standing upright in the corner as his devices worked their magic across her sensitive nerve endings.

He turned down the intensity a little but still left her standing there in the corner, balancing carefully on her tip toes so as not to fall and trying her utmost to keep quiet like he’d ordered. Tears of frustration ran down her face freely as she knew she faced possibly hours before he let her get off it.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“I’m not waiting any longer for you to be ready, May. Get over here and ride my cock.”

The vibrator and dildo slipped from her as soon as he untwisted the nob on the stand letting it collapse back down to half its size. She bent over, reaching down quickly to undo the buckles that held her ankles in place. She stumbled as she stepped round the desk in her hurry to get across to him faster. Only his grabbing her wrist stopped her from a nasty tumble, their faces meeting briefly each sporting a wry smile at the ‘almost certain to be embarrassing to explain’ accident before getting back in character.

“Sit down, May,” he ordered harshly almost as soon as she had positioned herself with knees to either side of him, grabbing her hips and pulling her down suddenly. She had a moment of panic that he was just going to slam her down, to tear into her as he’d threatened. But it was a fleeting thought she knew he wouldn’t action. He pulled her down hard but stopped so that the head of his cock just brushed her wetness, sliding along her slit making them both moan.

 

The first time he’d tried to fuck her it’d taken him three days to stretch her out. Three days he thoroughly made the most of tormenting her through, making her walk around for hours with a dildo strapped up inside her, teasing her and testing her, before having her bend over for him and inserting another one the next size up. She’d been nearly insane with want by the time he finally let her take his cock and she hardly cared that it still hurt a little.

She’d spent a month on the same base as him once. She’d not walked straight the entire time he’d been there and she’d been quite concerned that he’d stretched cunt for life!

 

He let her take her time today, let her guide her movements and sink slowly onto him. She let her eyes fall closed and head fall back to fully focus on the feeling of him stretching her wide open. Her muscles quivered at the feel of him before he was even half way inside and he had to hold her steady as she clenched hard coming unexpectedly swiftly from just the penetration. 

She raised her head up off his shoulder from where she leaned and licked the blood from where she’d bitten her bottom lip to keep silent before sinking the rest of the way down him. She cried out as he bottomed out and took a few moments to gather herself together again before rocking her hips slowly, rising a little off him and sinking back down.

He let her have her head a little. Let her play with little movements until her muscles started to relax and accept him. Then he took control lifting her up higher and slamming her back down hard until she could no longer hold back the groans, gasps and whimpers.

He pulled her up off him far too soon for her liking, spun her to face the desk, pushing her down to lie sprawled over it and entering her pussy from behind. He grabbed her hair, pulling to make her arch her back, the position uncomfortable for her to maintain but the change of angle pushing him deeper into her. Then he pounded into her without apology, driving her through two further orgasms before succumbing himself.

 

“I meant what I said earlier, May: you do need to find someone on the bus to fuck you regularly.”


End file.
